


Your Song

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [7]
Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Richard attend the Rocketman premiere. Richard often feels uncomfortable during premieres and fights with panic attacks, just like this time. Taron does his best to support him and helps him through the evening.





	Your Song

“You almost ready, Rich?” Taron knocked eagerly against the bathroom door of his co-stars’ apartment. He straightened his velvet deep grey suit and looked at his watch. 15 minutes, and they would be on their way. 

Richard opened the door, eyebrow raised and slight irritation in his features. “Calm down, we have enough time.” he spoke, his thick accent always made Taron weak at the knees. 

Taron scanned over his co-star carefully, admiring him. He wore a crisp white suit that made his ocean blue eyes stand out amazingly. He was closing the buttons on his jacket and looking in the mirror. He looked like a dream. Though in his eyes, Richard was not convinced. “You look great!” he spoke immediately, seeing the doubt on his face, and stepped closer. Replacing Rich’s hands, he closed the last buttons on his jacket. 

“I wish I would feel like it.” Richard said with a heavy breath. They shared a look between each other. T’s eyes softened and he closed the last button. Richard knew Taron understood what was going on. He always did. 

“I won’t leave your side.” he affirmed the Scottish man as he pat him on the shoulder and walked into the living room. Taron knew he had to give his boyfriend some space. Richard struggles with some personal insecurities. Sometimes, he has panic attacks when there are too many people around him or when he’s really nervous before a premiere. T always tried to give him the space he needed. 

He made himself comfortable on the sofa and looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly in Cannes today and it will be a beautiful scenery for the premiere of Rocketman. He looked forward to seeing how the movie turns out and if the audience would like it. Taron rested his head against the sofa and closed his eyes. They all worked so hard to make the movie look good. He longed for the moment the press marathon would be over and he could lie in Richard’s arms again, not thinking of what he had to do the next day. 

A few minutes later, Taron began to worry. Richard still wasn’t ready yet and they only had 10 minutes left before they had to be on their way. “Babe?” He called out. 

“Hmm?” Taron rose from the sofa and made his way to the bathroom. Richard was standing there bracing himself at the sink. His eyes were closed and he gave out slow, shaky breaths. 

“Rich, are you alright?” T asked gently and Rich stood up straight, but looked at the floor. T stood in the doorway and watched him carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was stress him out or send him into a panic. 

Richard nodded and took a deep breath. He forced himself to smile. “Gimme a minute, okay T?” Taron did as he asked and gave him his space. Sometimes this happened during premieres and he hated to watch it unfold. He knew he couldn’t do anything about it and tried his best to keep himself calm. Whenever it happened, he just wanted to grab his pretty boy and take him home to safety. But it wasn’t always that easy. 

The beeping of the cab’s horn interrupted T’s thoughts. Richard came out of the bathroom breathing slowly, closing the door behind him. He smiled weakly at Taron and opened his apartment door. While walking outside, Taron took his boyfriend’s hand and felt him relax a little bit. He gently rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. They entered the cab and sat in silence, their hands still connected. After a few minutes, Richard let out a moan and leaned forward. He buried his face in his hands, yet still kept his hold on Taron’s hand. 

“We can still go home you know?” Taron offered while rubbing his back. It was torture to see him suffer. It was a dumb offer and he knew Dickie would deny it. This evening was too important. 

“I won’t ruin your evening. It-it will be okay.” He recognized how hard his boyfriend was trying to stay calm and rubbed his back softer. He gave him a gentle kiss on his neck which made Rich sit up. He placed his lips on Taron’s and kissed him gently. “We’re going to celebrate your amazing work today and I can’t think of anything better than supporting you.” 

Taron smiled and kissed him passionately. “Not only mine. Also the one of my incredibly good looking co-star.” Both let out a chuckle and kissed again. “I swear to you, I will get you out of there as soon as possible.” Richard looked at him and T could see the tears forming in his eyes. He put his arms around him and Rich buried his face in his chest. Richard was the kind of person that needed T close to him whenever he felt the panic rise in his body.

They exited the car and Richard felt the fear coming along. He started breathing deeply, trying to gain control of his heart rate and keep his vision clear. Taron was talking to someone and his demeanor was very serious. Rich’s chest was feeling tight and his breathing was ragged. The screams of the eager fans and the paparazzi made him nervous. Suddenly, Taron stood next to him with a worried look on his face. “Are you sure you want to do this darling?” Richard nodded weakly and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he felt dizzy and the world was turning. He immediately took Taron’s hand in his. T leaned in to his ear. “I just talked to one of the organizers. We are allowed to go out together, so you won’t be alone. I’m right here.” 

“I love you so much T.” He whispered and looked into the blueish green eyes of the amazing man he called his. 

Someone approached them. “Taron Egerton and Richard Madden? You’re up next.”

They walked down the carpet hand-in-hand, posing for pictures and doing a few interviews. Taron tried to comfort Richard with his gentle touches. During the interviews, it was especially hard for Richard to focus and he seemed as though he was hopelessly overstrained. 

As soon as they passed through the red carpet, Richard felt a bit better. He pulled Taron into a hug and tried to calm himself down. His hands were shaking and his whole body shivered as though there was a draft. T whispered into his ear. “I’m so proud of you my love. You did so well.” 

His hands and neck were covered in tiny beads of sweat. He realized he was about to have a panic attack and asked his lover if they could search for a public bathroom. While they were walking, he felt his chest getting tighter than before and his body still shaking. Taron wrapped an arm around his frame while walking away from everyone. He hurried along, knowing what was about to unfold. Tears began to form and alter Richard’s sight and he held Taron closer. 

Finally, T found a bathroom and opened the door, never letting go of his boyfriend. As soon as the door was closed, Richard’s body began to give out as he staggered over to the countertop sinks, sitting on them. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to wipe them away. Taron stood in front of him and pulled him into a strong hug. Richard slightly relaxed his shaking body against him and buried his face in his chest. Taron gently kissed him on his head and started whispering to him, calming him down and creating a safe space between them. He still had short uneven breaths that seemed to be out of his control. “Shhh, calm down. Everything is okay. You’re safe love.” 

The door opened abruptly and Dexter Fletcher walked in. His features dawned a slightly irritated look and he tapped on his watch. “Taron mate! You need to be on stage in a minute. Everyone is looking for ya.” Richard flinched in his arms due to the sudden interruption. He tried to sit up and distance himself from his beloved boyfriend. 

“Tell them I’ll be there as soon as possible.” He answered and held Richard tighter. There was nothing that would pry him away from him right now. 

“That won’t make them happy.” Dex spoke. 

“Unfortunately, they’re gonna have to wait. Give me 5 minutes please Dex.” He said harshly. “I have something more important at the moment.” 

Dex noticed Richard in Taron’s arms and raised his eyebrows. “Panic attack?” He mouthed to Taron. He nodded softly and rubbed the back of his still shaking boyfriend. 

It wasn’t a big secret beyond the cast, that Richard had some struggles from time to time and needed Taron then. Dexter have a sympathetic look, understanding the gravity of the situation. He put up 5 minutes with his hand and exited the room. They were alone again. 

Richard sighed and removed his face from Taron’s jacket. His eyes dawned a tint of red and tear stains decorated his cheeks, the look of exhaustion on his face. Taron began to feel his protective side coming on. He felt sorry the fact that his lover was insecure sometimes and he suffered from these attacks. His thumbs rubbed away the remaining tears and he placed kisses over his wet cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Richard spoke quietly and didn’t dare to look up at his boyfriend. 

“Don’t you ever apologize for having a panic attack! Your feelings are more important than this premiere to me Richard.” Taron placed his hands on Richard’s face, trying to create eye contact. 

The Scott man slowly got down from the sink. “No, you really don’t deserve this, T.” He turned on the faucet and washed his still shaking hands. Why did this have to happen today? Carefully, he washed his face, avoiding getting water on his suit. He looked up and say an annoyance settle in Taron’s face in the mirror. “Are you alright?” 

As soon as he turned around, Taron’s lips were on his, his hands bringing him closer than they already were. He stopped and looked into his eyes. “You’re so right. I don’t deserve you, Richard Madden.” Richard frowned slightly, trying to hide the fact that his sentence stung him a bit. Taron bit his lip and played with the hair on the back of his neck. Rich stood there not sure of what was happening. “You’re too perfect to be mine and I just freaking love every beautiful inch of you. So you’re right, I don’t deserve you.” 

Richard leaned in for another kiss. His smile was bright. “Shut up, dumbass.” 

Richard sat in the audience next to Bryce and Jaime. They were at a beach in front of a stage where Elton would play a song in honor of the first ever screening of Rocketman. During the movie, Taron wouldn’t let go of his hand and they enjoyed watching it. He felt a lot better now that all the public things were done for the day. 

“Where’s Taron?” Jaime asked as Elton began to play the first notes of “Your Song”. 

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Richard sat up straight and looked around searching for the familiar stature of his boyfriend. Jaime nudged him with his elbow and nodded towards the stage. Taron came out singing the first words of “Your Song”. When he locked eyes with his surprised boyfriend, he gave him one of his signature winks. 

It soon became clear why they picked “Your Song”. Taron sang his heart out without looking away from Richard, not one time. 

“You see I’ve forgotten if they’re green, or they’re blue.   
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean.   
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I’ve ever seen.”

A picture of Richard’s blue eyes suddenly appear on the big screen behind Elton and Taron. Richard blushed and tried to hide behind Bryce, who began to laugh warmly. 

Taron looked shocked as he looked at the screen behind him, continuing the show. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind   
That I put down in words   
How wonderful life is   
While you’re in the world.” 

More pictures of Taron and Richard shuffled on the screen while the performance went on. Richard found it quite amusing to see the expression on his lover’s face. Elton’s mischievous smile indicated to Richard that it was his idea, and Taron knew nothing about it. 

When the applause died down, Taron hopped from the stage and took Rich into his arms. “I love you and nothing will ever change that!” He breathed out, still trying to steady his heartbeat after singing. The sunset colored the sky beautiful hues of pink, orange and a gentle violet. It made him look even more lovable and his eyes shined in the remaining sunlight. Richard kisses him softly and the second applause of the evening underlined the moment perfectly.


End file.
